It Was No Accident
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran did something before anyone showed up looking for him. Warning contains a spoiler from chapter 348 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Theroy's on what happened to Fran's memories of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Have you read chapter 348 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn? **

**Anyway,This is based on Fran saying 'According to Grandma, It seems like I was shot in the head with a cube of cheese. I lost my memories, so I can't remember it.' **

**It Was No Accident**

**By FlameWater**

Fran woke up from his slumber, he blinked his eyes, and sat up. The boy stood up and walked towards the kitchen with a determined expression on his face as he swiftly gathered the supplies needed for his plan to be rid of the memories.

"Bye, memories. They might come for me and I don't want to join either group. I'll be completely useless without my memory of the future." Fran commented in a monotone voice as he shot himself in the head with a cube of cheese at close range and did that two times in a row just to be sure of things.

The boy fell to the kitchen floor, his Grandma discovered him, and noticed the cube of cheese along with a huge bruise mark on Fran's head.

"Fran, Are you okay?" Fran's Grandma asked in a worried voice as she looked at her grandson.

"What is wrong, Grandma?" Fran asked curiously, his head was throbbing, and he felt as if something was missing from his memory. However the boy figured it wasn't that important and mentally moved on with his young life. Fran was given a bag of ice to put on his head, he felt the pain decreasing, and planned on going to the river.

'The river is a quiet place.' Fran briefly thought and his hands felt a little cold from the bag of ice. 'I go there every day without fail.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**It Was No Accident**

**By FlameWater**

"You are my freakishly creepy stalker that partly stalks me because of my illusions. I don't like stalkers, but you have your uses." Fran stated flatly and his arms were crossed.

"Yes, Master Fran. I stalk you because of your amazing illusions...not because of those pretty looks which make you look like a girl...It's not as if I have a crush on you and wish you would cross-dress just once so the sight of you wearing a frilly dress would be forever inside of my head...You have such pretty hair and eyes...Why do you have to wear an apple hat?" The boy AKA Fran's Stalker commented while looking away from Fran. "Fran, You look like a Princess and your crown is that apple hat."

"I want you to use a Slingshot and use it to shot me with three cubes of hard cheese at the back of my head." Fran informed him and he tilted his head to the side before commenting. "You are gross for wanting me to cross-dress and I know you have a creepy crush on me for some reason. I have an illusion of an apple hat to keep you from staring at my hair and the apple hat is not a crown, Gross Stalker."

Fran's stalker ignored Fran's comment and pretended not to know that his crush knows that he has a crush on him.

"Why do you want me to shot you, Master?" Fran's Stalker asked curiously as he looked at Fran and wondered why some of Fran's face was covered.

"Stalkers are not allowed to ask questions of the people they stalk especially boys that stalk other boys." Fran commented in a monotone voice as he handed a slingshot and three cubes of hard cheese to the other boy. "Just shot me before I show you some hellish visions, Creepy Gross Stalker Boy."

Fran's stalker decided to do what Fran had told him and he hoped that it wouldn't hurt Fran too much.

'Bye to the hellish vision of the future. It is a bad thing to know about the future and I don't want to know my future.' Fran thought before he was shot twice in the back of his head by his stalker.

"I'll get your grandmother and tell her…You were suddenly attacked by cubes of cheese that came out of nowhere." Fran's stalker commented to the unconscious boy and he swiftly ran to fetch Fran's grandma. "Fran's Grandma! Fran has been attacked by a cube cheese that came out of nowehere and got him on the back of his head!"

Hours later Fran woke up and he felt like he forgot something important, but shrugged it off and went to the river.

"The gross stalker can't swim." Fran said in a monotone voice to himself and walked towards the river. "I'm safe when I'm in the middle of the river sitting on a large rock."

Fran made it to the river, he sat on the rock, and looked up at the sky for he did not want to see his creepy stalker staring at him.

"If only I could swim." Fran's stalker muttered sadly, he sighed softly, and decided to just watch Fran.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
